


Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2013 (31/52)

by aimmyarrowshigh



Series: Three-Line Fic Meme [42]
Category: Radio 1 RPF, Union J (Band)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Canon Compliant, Hair, M/M, Shower Sex, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-03 13:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aimmyarrowshigh/pseuds/aimmyarrowshigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three-Line Fic Thursday (George Shelley/Nick Grimshaw, hair)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three-Line Fic Thursday - 2013 (31/52)

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by **anonymous** at [my tumblr](http://aimmyarrowshigh.tumblr.com).

They’re in the shower when Nick uses water to slick all of George’s hair back away from his face and up into a little topknot. “You look like a greyhound after a race, and I’m not even being funny.” 

“Yeah?” George had challenged, shampoo-slicking Nick’s hair into a tall unicorn spike, “You look like an old Jedward.” 


End file.
